Oofuri one-shotAbeMihashi
by AmiraHellion
Summary: Well here's my first try at sharing anything I write. Just alittle AbeMihashi oneshot. Rated M, because hopefully I'll get these boys somewhere hot eventually. :P
1. Chapter 1

Abe POV

Why hadn't our relationship gotten better? The question continually ate away at me. Mihashi was _my_ pitcher, we were the battery-we were supposed to have the closest friendship on the team! And yet, we still hadn't had a normal conversation, without Mihashi's stuttering or the feeling that I had to raise my voice to get it through his thick skull! Why was he so DAMN difficult?! ...it wasn't all Mihashi's fault though, I was willing to admit that freely; I got frustrated a little too easily. It was just my personality, I mean, its not like I could change that. Same with Mihashi's personality, he couldn't change his naturally squirrel-like personality. Plus, it didn't help that his old team had pretty much ripped the pitcher apart. I could feel old anger burn in my stomach at that thought; Mihashi was a good pitcher, his control was even beyond major leagers, and yet those jerks at Mihoshi had broken his spirit when they should have been using him, honing his skills, making him better, making him a true ace. If he had been mine then, he would be unstoppable now. Oh well, now he was mine. And mine he would stay, until his confidence was restored...maybe even longer since, as a battery, we functioned amazingly well; even if our friendship wasn't exactly normal.

"Aaaabe." Tajima poked the side of my face, "you're making Mihashi all twitchy, stop glaring like that." Oh crap. I had been watching Mihashi the entire time I was having my internal rant, my natural frown even deeper than normal, and, of course, now Mihashi had taken my observations badly. The sandy-haired boy was wriggling left and right, his eyes avoiding the entire front area where I was, panic written across his expression. I sighed, forcing my face to soften, and looking away from my pitcher. I wondered if I should say something to Mihashi, perhaps tell him I wasn't mad at him or something, but discarded the idea; I would probably make it worse. He still fidgetted, even when I wasn't looking right at him. It was almost funny when I looked at it from more of a humorous angle, somewhat cute actually; reminded me of a small animal that had just been taken in and was still worried and frightened. I let myself chuckle softly, earning weird looks from the rest of the team.


	2. Chapter 2

Mihashi POV

"Here, eat this." Abe handed me another rice-ball, "And don't forget to drink enough water too." He set a cup of water beside me.

"Th-thank you A-Abe-kun." I managed to stutter out, in awe that he was still taking care of me so nicely, even though I irritated him.

"Good work, mother hen." Tajima teased Abe with a grin. Abe simply shrugged him off, uneffected by the shorter boy's words, as he sat down on the bench to eat his own rice-ball. I watched him for a moment, letting myself take in all my catcher's details. From his brown hair, down to his dirty shoes. To think someone so cool was still letting me be his pitcher; it wasn't even just having the mound, or having the number one, I believe that he genuinely wanted to make me a true ace, which I was so thankful to him for, so much I hadn't even expressed half of how grateful I was to him. Tajima always said Abe was too bossy and that its not like I needed my catcher to act like my mother, but the truth was...I liked that about Abe. The way he guided me, even if it seemed bossy, it meant he wanted something from me, that I wasn't just another shadow.

"Mihashi?" Abe's deep grey eyes pierced into me. His eyebrow raised in the unasked question of 'why haven't you eaten your rice-ball yet?'. I felt my heart instantly speed up, looking away, and eating the rice-ball quickly. I could see Abe set his jaw, as he always did when I started squirming under his gaze; I couldn't help it- there was such power in that gaze of his. He let out a sigh, filled with irritation, turning his eyes away. I didn't mean to make him upset like that; it meant I was one-step closer to him hating me. I wanted to offer an apology, but found I couldn't; it'd just make my catcher more upset. Wait. _My_ catcher. He was _my _catcher and he'd already made it clear that he'd be _my_ catcher all four years of high school...that thought comforted me. Abe wouldn't ever hate me...maybe...I guess...right?


	3. Chapter 3

Momokan! POV

Our battery seriously needed to start getting their act together, they should be close by now. Heck, I wouldn't mind if they were actually _dating _if it improved their closeness!

I studied the two boys. Abe was telling Mihashi what to pack for our upcoming trip for training. We'd be gone for only a week, I didn't think it was really necessary for Abe to tell Mihashi what to bring, but held my tongue; the only time Mihashi didn't look like he wanted to run away from Abe was when Abe was mothering him like that. In fact, Mihashi's eyes were bright and he was listening very closely; like Abe's was telling him the meaning of life.

Haha! 'Mihashi, the meaning of life is pitching the way I tell you to.' 'Of course Abe! You're so wise!' ...I'd kill them both if they were still doing that crap of not letting Mihashi shake off pitches, making Abe call the whole game. A pitcher and batter should be calling the game equally, they were mirrors of the game afterall; Abe was in the box, he could feel the batter, sense things closely, but Mihashi saw it from a different perspective, he was facing the batter, the determination in a batter's eyes, the challenge the batter was throwing to the pitcher. Two sides of the same coin, but both important.

"Woohoo! I'm ready to leave today!" Tajima paraded around with his usual spunk, jumping on Mihashi, making the boy crumple underneath him, "Mihashi! Are you excited too?!"

"Get off my pitcher!" Abe growled, "You're going to hurt him!" Abe's booming voice made even Tajima jolt, rolling off Mihashi obediently, "Mihashi." Mihashi wriggled, obviously wanting to run away but Abe's dark stare was keeping him glued in place. Abe grabbed Mihashi under the arms, pulling him to his feet, "You landed on your arm weird, its ok?" Abe examined the twitching pitcher.

"I'm okay! It doesn't hurt!" Mihashi proclaimed in his small voice, his squirming lessening as Abe looked over his arms, gently rolling his wrists, and softly touching his knuckles and fingers, "I can still pitch!"

I forced myself to swallow my laughter, I'd never get tired of that line of Mihashi's; his little squawk of 'I can still pitch'.


	4. Chapter 4

Abe POV

I hated tents. I really really did. They never fit your stuff just right, it was either so much room you didn't know what to do with it all OR it was too damn small. Plus, if you didn't tie the damned thing down, it would fly away with a good gust of wind. AND you could feel every single rock under the floor, no matter where you set the tent up.

"Abe-kun." I looked back at coach, walking over to her as she gestured, "I'm putting Mihashi in with you, keep an eye on him, he doesn't seem like the camping type." I nodded.

I couldn't agree more. Mihashi was definitely a house squirel, not the woodland type. He already looked very out of his comfort zone... flinching when there was a strange sound in the trees, nearly tripping over an overgrown tree-root... It was just as well anyway, I'd rather have my pitcher in my tent than let him be somewhere else. Like with Tajima, for example, the short pinch-hitter was way too rough for Mihashi; the very idea that they might be alone all night, probably wrestling around and horse-playing as Tajima did, made me shudder.

Also, I didn't really want to share my space with anyone else. I was one of those types that had a need for personal space, I didn't even like sharing space with my parents or little brother on that note. Mihashi was different though, maybe it was his aversion to getting too close, but I liked having him around. I didn't mind having him right next to me or holding my hand when we had to meditate...giving him my warmth, hoping it would calm his nerves...

Momokan clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention, "Well boys, its time we sleep with the sun!" She gestured to the sun that had sun into the horizon, "So we can rise with it at dawn!" Nearly everyone let out a little groan; we were used to getting up early, but it was still a difficult task.

"Mihashi." I beckoned, opening the tent door, ushering him in first as everyone called goodnights, Tajima's the loudest-of course.

"Th-thank you Abe-kun." Mihashi said softly as we changed our clothes.

"Hm? For what?" I asked absent-mindedly. Mihashi really was lean, it was hard to tell he practiced any sort of sport, he needed to eat more. Though his skin was a nice color, pale, but healthy...soft-looking even...

"Sharing yo-your tent with me..." Mihashi answered, sitting ontop of his sleeping bag, chancing a glance up at me. I blinked, and had to hide a smile as I pulled my night-shirt over my head.

"No problem. Momokan paired all of us, everyone's sharing a tent with someone." I sat down as well, "We're the battery anyway, who better to share a tent with than my pitcher? Thanks for sharing with me too." I unzipped my sleeping bag, noticing that it was really starting to get dark.

I caught Mihashi's blushing face for just a moment as he mumbled out a, "you're right." with a little smile. Cutest thing ever. Hands down.


	5. Chapter 5

Mihashi POV

I grit my teeth against their chatter, trying to lay perfectly still, not wanting Abe to notice as he had gotten up to go to the restroom and had just returned to the tent. He had zipped the tent up and was now just standing by the door. I think he knew I was awake-

"Mihashi." I let out a startled squeak at Abe sudden voice. Yup, I was caught! He was going to be so mad! He always got upset when I didn't sleep enough! Just another way I annoyed my catcher. "Why are you still awake?" He lowered himself next to my sleeping bag, "What's wrong?" I detected the worry of his voice, surprised when I felt his hand take mine, "God, you're freezing!"

"I'm okay..." I murmured, sitting up as he cupped my hand in his own, rubbing warmth into my fingers.

I was shocked again when his hand touched my face, gently tracing my cheek bone, "You're cold."

"Ju-just alittle." I admitted, lowering my head in shame; Abe was still treating me nicely even though now I was costing him sleep. He yawned, pushing his sleeping bag over, unzipping mine, laying it out flat on the ground. "Abe-kun?" I asked, watching him put his pillow next to mine, unzipping his own sleeping bag and draping half over me.

"Just like when we share our warmth in meditation to ease our nerves...you can use my body heat to warm up and sleep." He laid down, pulling me down next to him, "Sleep against me and take my warmth, I have enough to share." He rolled over, his back offering the warmth I wanted. I hesitated, not wanting to get too close and ruin his sleep. I laid silently, feeling warmer, but not relaxed enough to sleep. What if I moved and disturbed Abe?! Abe grunted, rolling back over and looking at me, "You're not sleeping."

"So-sorry." I whispered.

"Look, I don't care if you kick me, or end up **on top** of me, I just want you to sleep comfortably." He stated in a tired voice.

"Bu-but-" I uttered, freezing when he grabbed my arm, and pulled me into him. Pure heat, some from embarrassment, wrapped around me. Abe was holding me against his chest, chin on top of my head, arm around me.

"Just sleep." Abe said softly, rubbing slow circles into my back. I actually felt myself relax fractionally, "Please sleep." He was already starting to nod back off. I forced my body to relax, actually feeling my eyes get heavy. This was really comfortable...I felt warm...safe in my catcher's hold.

^Author: Hello there everybody, if anybody is out there O-o I'm kinda doubting myself at this point and would like some reviews or something to tell me if I should continue or not. Thanks! ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

Abe POV

Day one at camp: Morning. I woke up to find Mihashi still in my embrace. Actually impossibly _closer_ than I would've though possible; one of his legs draped over my hip, the other leg tangled in mine, chest to chest, I could feel the play of his breath on my neck every time he exhaled.

It was nice. It was incredibly nice. I never thought I'd ever feel this way about having someone in my space. I couldn't decide if it was because it was my pitcher-my other half in the battery, or if it was because it was Mihashi himself. Would I have done this with Haruna? HELL NO. Let me repeat, HELL NO. So it was because it was Mihashi. But, if I hadn't met Mihashi as my pitcher...would I have adored him so much? My heart twisted forcibly, painfully. What the hell?

Mihashi shifted, letting out a tiny whimper of discomfort as I had tightened my arms around him abit too much. I murmured an apology, loosening my arms.

If I hadn't met Mihashi... my heart sent more pain through me. Oh. Oh shit. Why would imagining how my life would be without Mihashi hurt so much? I knew the answer, didn't want to face the answer right now. No, that was way too deep.

"Abe-kun..." Mihashi uttered in his sleep. Damn it. I was crushing him next to me again, wanting to keep him close, even though we were already really close. I took a deep breath, relaxing my hold. One of Mihashi's arms found itself under my arm, tightening around me as he tucked his face into the hollow between my neck and shoulder, his leg over my hip tucking back under my leg. Damn. So _close_. If we got any closer, we'd probably start fusing together.

My morning wood throbbed at the thought that had quickly escalated from mere humor to something... **more.** I had no doubts that if Mihashi was awake right now he'd be freaking out. And I wouldn't blame him, only a few layers of fabric kept our most intimate flesh apart. Shit. Stop thinking about it. Why did the thought of Mihashi's blushing face only make me more open to the idea of undressing him and having my way? I knew why. Didn't want to face it. Not yet.

How was I going to untangle myself from him? I didn't even want to. But I knew I had to. I grabbed his leg over my hip, carefully sliding it off. Then pulled my legs away from his. The sound at Mihashi's soft whine almost made my resolve to get away shatter completely. I worked myself up on one arm, taking his arms away from me, and managed to gain some distance without waking my pitcher.

"Abe-kun..." Mihashi whispered, reaching out to the space I'd previously occupied beside him. He shivered, curling up. I covered him up, tucking the sleeping bag around him. Why was he so cute? I was really starting to regret the decision to get up. Momokan hadn't even called to wake us up yet. I could've spent at least another twenty minuets just holding him.

Stop it self. Just stop it. I took a deep breath, making my way out of the tent.

"Good morning Abe!" Tajima called in a whisper-shout, waving excitedly from the tent he'd had to share with Hanai.

"Why are you up?" I asked. I'd always pictured Tajima being the type that wanted to sleep in. Maybe he was those types that got up early and then wanted to nap mid-day?

"I wake up with the sun." He grinned widely as he explained, "My parents used to have to put up black-out curtains when I was younger." I nodded that I understood. "How'd you sleep? It was really freaking cold last night!"

We picked at the fire in the center of camp, trying to warm up, "Fine. Mihashi and I shared the sleeping bags to stay warm." I answered with a shrug.

"Hanai and I did too. He has some awesome body heat!" Tajima stated with a grin then frowned, "He kept pushing me away when I wanted to steal his heat, he said it was too hot. What a jerk right?!" He said jokingly, "I'll bet you let Mihashi steal your body heat." I paused, giving him a short nod. I'd let Mihashi steal anything from me, but no way in hell was I going to tell Tajima that. Nor was I going to tell him exactly how close Mihashi and I had been last night.

"Good morning boys." Momokan called as she stepped out of her tent, already in her tracksuit, ready for the day, "Is no one else up?" Tajima and I shook our heads, "Lazy boys." She snickered in good humor, "Tajima! You're in charge of waking everyone up."

"Hai Momokan!" Tajima gave a wide, wicked grin.

"I'll take care of Mihashi." I uttered, heading back towards my tent.

"WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" I heard Tajima scream, glancing backwards to see him beating on the outside of one of the tents.

I sighed. Yeah, he definitely wasn't going to wake up my pitcher like that. He'd scare my poor pitcher senseless. "Mihashi." I called softly, sitting on my knees beside the boy, "Miiiihashi." He rolled over, ignoring my calls. I didn't mind.

"WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUP! Hana-iiiiiiiiiiiii!" Poor Hanai...no one could possibly sleep through that.

"Mihashi, its time to wake up." I pet Mihashi's cheek, "Wake up." I called much more gently than Tajima, pulling on his shoulder.

Mihashi opened his eyes, having a difficult time keeping them open, it took a few tries, "Abe-kun...?"

"WAKE UUUUUUUUUP! Oki! Get up!" Mihashi and I both winced. How could anyone be that **loud**?

"Good morning, are you ready to get up?" I greeted. The only thing that would make this morning even better...

Mihashi smiled, that wonderful rare smile that lit up his face, "yup! Good morning."

Day one. Morning. Rating: five stars, the morning was complete. I hoped to get alot of those smiles out of this trip.


	7. Chapter 7

Mihashi POV

The afternoon was begining to heat up like crazy. We'd done our normal warm-ups and practice since we woke up, and had just finished lunch.

"Not too hot?" Abe asked, putting the back of his hand to my forehead. For once I didn't flinch away from him; he and I were both surprised by it.

"I'm o-okay." I murmured.

"Make sure you drink another cup of water before our next activity...whatever it is..." His tone was really soft, like the way he'd spoke to me last night.

"Mm-hmm." I nodded.

"Alright boys, we'll give it another minuet for our stomachs to settle and then..." Momokan stretched out what she was saying, a grin spreading on her face, "Swimming in the pond!"

"Yaaaay!" Tajima let out a loud cheer.

"Don't think its going to be just for fun!" Momokan grabbed Tajima's head, squeezing with that infamous grip that could crush oranges into juice.

"Ow ow ow!" Tajima whimpered.

"You will be training still!" Momokan's grin was still in place, "So get ready!" I wanted to shudder when she looked like that. It was the same look she had when she said we'd start practice at five in the morning...

"Its alright, don't worry." Abe's voice startled me, but I didn't feel the need to rush away. I looked over at him, finding his uniquely dark eyes were gentle, not at all the commanding look or glares he normally had.

I could feel my heart jump into my throat. His eyes really were something. A dark storm grey, with darker shadows as they swirled down into a pupil, but they had a certain warmth; perhaps there was a brown tone to them as well...

"Miiiiiiii-haaaaaaaa-shi!" I barely had time to blink away from Abe before Tajima was on me. I let out a squeak of surprise, "Its time to swim! Strip! Get your swimsuit on!"

"O-okay!" I rushed back to the tent to change.

"Did you bring sunscreen?" Abe asked as he entered the tent, going through his bag for his swim trunks.

"Uhh..." Oh shit! I knew I was forgetting something this morning!

"I brought enough." He stated as he apparently read my expression.

"S-sorry Abe-kun..." I said weakly, sitting down on the sleeping bags.

"Its alright." He shrugged, stripping off his clothes to change. I found myself staring at his body. I told myself that I shouldn't be, I shouldn't be looking at his body like that. But...but... I couldn't take my eyes away. Sturdy shoulders, toned shoulder blades, firm back... I felt my face flush as my eyes reached his bottom. I dragged my eyes away with force, but they found their way back in no time. It was a nice butt, as far as I could say. It fit well with his muscled thighs and calves, honed from his catcher's squat. I watched him slip on his swim trunks, turning around as he tied them tight around his waist, "Mihashi?"

I met his eyes then bit my lip and turned my eyes away, "S-sorry."

He looked confused, it was an expression I'd never seen on him, but it was an unmistakable look, "For what? Come on, lets go outside now." He offered his hand out to me.

I accepted his hand, letting him pull me to my feet, "Okay." Why was my heart throwing itself against my ribs like that? I felt like fire was racing through my arm from where Abe's hand clasped mine as he led the way out of the tent.

He paused in stride, "Hm, your hands are actually warm." Abe passed me a smile over his shoulder. My heart stopped, my lungs sharply intaking air. "That's good."

"Mm-hm..." I had to remind myself how to breathe as I followed Abe out of the tent.

Author's note: Thanks lots for the reviews and such that you all left me ^-^ It makes me feel very glad! I hope you'll continue enjoying my story! More review! ;P


	8. Chapter 8

Abe POV

"Waah Mihashi! You're really pink!" Tajima spoke, poking Mihashi, "Does it hurt?"

"I'm okay." Mihashi answered, looking at himself. We'd swum all afternoon. From after lunch til dinner time-nearly six or seven hours later. And Momokan did work us well, everyone seemed exhausted; with the exception of Tajima, but he wasn't normal anyway.

We had several exercises to 'strengthen our legs' and 'increase our lung capacity and stamina'. I didn't know if kicking straight for a few minuets at a time or holding our breath underwater really helped, but the water was nice.

"That sunscreen didn't work very well." I stated, putting my hand to Mihashi's pinkened skin as well, wondering how burned he really was. I was surprised to find it wasn't too warm, still... "If we swim tomorrow you might have to wear a shirt so you don't burn."

"I packed an extra shirt!" Mihashi answered, waiting for approval.

Which I gave him without second thought, "That was a good idea." I would've probably kissed him...for more approval. But...yeah, he'd probably freak out, not to mention that everyone would see; I would prefer our first kiss to be private.

"Alright boys, dinner is ready!" Momokan called. We'd picked a lot of our own veggies and herbs like our last team trip, and again the meal looked delicious.

Everyone piled around the food, filling plates on our laps, and waiting for Shiga-sensei to make the proper yell of, "IT LOOKS GOOD!"

"IT LOOKS GOOD!" We all echoed.

"IT LOOKS DELICIOUS!" Shiga-sensei went on, some of the other guys had already started drooling.

"IT LOOKS DELICIOUS!" We proclaimed.

"LET'S EAT!"

"LET'S EAT!" And everyone dug in. It was always surprising to find that food did seem to taste better when we screamed like that; I certainly didn't do that at home. It was probably just a trick of the brain.

"I'm so stuffed!" Tajima exclaimed as everyone settled themselves comfortably, giving our stomachs the chance to handle the food.

I half-heartedly listened as Shiga-sensei started telling us more about hormones, instead studying Mihashi. He was so cute when he was tired; I could tell with how he seemed to nod off and startle himself back awake. I wasn't even really listening as Momokan talked about what else we needed to work on while we were here: our focus, less mistakes, better batting averages, getting the secondary pitchers some practice, getting the secondary catcher more practice, things like that.

I didn't care. Look at how glazed Mihashi's expression was, it was seriously time for me to put him to bed. I caught Mihashi as he practically fell over, and passed Momokan a glance.

"Alright boys, it seems like its time for bed!" Momokan proclaimed.

"Aww! what about the ghost stories around the camp fire!?" Tajima asked with a pouty face.

"Do what you want, we're going to bed." I snickered, helping Mihashi to his feet, and directing the dazed pitcher to the tent.

"I can still pitch..." Mihashi murmured deliriously as I let him lie down on the sleeping bags.

A chuckle escaped me as I changed into my sleeping clothes and laid out next to him, "I don't doubt that." I whispered to him, pulling him close, and covering us both up, "Goodnight Mihashi."

"Goodnight..." He snuggled into me, going out like a light. How adorable.

I pet his hair, letting my fingers trace down his face, imprinting each detail into my brain. Smooth forehead...little pointed nose...soft cheek... an almost rounded jawline...lips. His lips were small, somewhat thin, but still remarkably kissable. Maybe that was just my mind playing tricks since I wanted to kiss him anyway.

I heard everyone starting to call their goodnights outside, and covered Mihashi's ears, blocking them from Tajima's nightly 'Goodnight' scream.

I guess it was time to sleep. Goodnight my pitcher. End of Day 1.


	9. Chapter 9

Mihashi POV

I don't think I'd ever slept so well, and wake up feeling so refreshed. Momokan hadn't even called, nor Tajima. My body was completely relaxed, a weird nice sensation; since even at home I was rarely so relaxed. It was so warm too. I wasn't this warm yesterday morning.

...Probably because Abe was still under the sleeping bags with me. I resisted my urge to squirm; not really sure if I wanted to pull away...or get closer anyway.

Abe's sleeping face had a cuteness to it that I'd never seen before. No clenched jaw or narrowed eyes. None of that amazing power and quite frankly 'obey me' look to it. Just...the handsome face of a sleeping boy.

I jolted alittle when his arms pulled me nearer to him, and watched as his hair tossled over his face as he turned his head more into his pillow. I debated with myself about slipping his hair out of his face. It would only take a small touch to move the hair away. But, what if that woke him up!? He really wouldn't notice a small carress, right? But IF HE WAKES UP?! ...

So what if he woke up? He was a smart guy, incredibly clever, he'd figure out I was just moving his hair. Right? I took a deep breath, feeling my heart speed up like I was about to touch a wild animal, and slowly put my fingers on the bridge of his nose. My entire hand shook with my nervousness, but it did the job I asked of it, smoothing his hair up and out of his face. Much better. Stupid hand! Why were you still lingering around?!

Abe's eyes flickered open as my hand, much as I tried to stop it, settled gently against his cheek. He blinked a few times, his eyes focusing as my heart jumped into my throat, "Good morning Mihashi."

"G-good morning, Abe-kun..." I uttered, still freaking out. Should I yank my hand back?! What was wrong with me?!

"How did you sleep?" He asked, seeming to not care that my hand was on his face.

"F-fine...good..." I answered in stutter, gulping. His gaze made me want to shiver, but I couldn't advert my eyes from his; those beautiful eyes that were piercing right through me were holding my own eyes with invisible force.

"Are you warm?" He inquired, still making no move to remove my hand or pull away from me.

I couldn't do either of those things either, "Yes...thank you Abe-kun."

"Are you comfortable?" He asked, his tone was so light, not at all his hard voice.

"Ye-yeah..." Super comfortable still, though my body was quickly tightening up from my nervousness.

"Hey Mihashi...can I kiss you?"

WAH? It was a joke huh? No. Abe would never joke like that! Ever! I stared into his eyes. He was serious! He wanted to kiss me?! Maybe he thought I wanted to kiss him! Yeah, that was it, my hand on his face probably made him think that's what I wanted and he was trying to appease me! No wait. Abe would never do something he didn't want to, even just to be nice to me. Then what was this?!

Maybe I heard wrong! "A-Abe-kun?" Yeah, I definitely probably heard wrong!

Abe's hand slid across my cheek, much like mine was on his. "I was wondering if I can kiss you, Mihashi." It hooked under my jawline, tilting my head up as he brought his face closer to mine. "Can I?" Our breath intermingled, his was steady, clear. While mine was almost like short intakes and exhales, boarderline raspy.

He was completely serious. He wanted to kiss me! I felt my face blush, then gave him a short nod, "Ye-yeah..."

His lips connected with mine. Wow. I would've never thought his lips could be this soft. These lips that ordered me and directed me were now on my own lips. Wow. Raw thrill bubbled through me, making me breathless.

We stopped to take a breath, my mouth aching for his to return. It didn't take long for his lips to lock back with mine. Soon his tongue slid along the part in my lips, seeking entrance, which I eagerly gave it. Wow. That was the only word I could come up with to describe the feeling of Abe exploring my mouth, his tongue taunting mine here and there.

I felt myself sliding even closer to his body, jolting, and letting out a gasp when our groins pushed against eachother. Abe didn't seem to mind that, in fact he ground his pelvice against mine. I moaned into his mouth as fire started bristling through my entire body.

"WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUP EVERYONE!" Abe and I both jumped at the sound of Tajima's call.

Oh god. What were we just doing? Right here at camp with everyone around?!

"Damn it." Abe murmured under his breath, then stared at me, quirking a tiny smirk, "Sorry Mihashi."

I felt my face get even hotter, gulping, "It-its okay..."

"ABEEEE! MIIIIIIHASHIIIIIIIIII! GET UUUUUUUUUUUP!" Tajima pounded on the sides of our tent.

"We're up! Go away!" Abe growled loudly, not making any movement to get up, still holding me close, "Geeze, I guess we better get out there..." He muttered, looking at me.

I shuddered, still remembering the feel of his lips...his tongue...his body...which was still pressed against mine. "O-okay..." I wanted to stay this way. I wanted to keep kissing. Oh god. What was I thinking!?

"Mihashi." I was startled by Abe taking my chin once more, pecking my lips, "Good morning. Are you ready to get up?"

I actually felt myself smile, letting out a giggle, "Yup! Good morning Abe-kun."

^Author's note: Whoa. How was that? Kinda fluffy. :) I don't know if it would actually go down that way, but...I want it to! So there! Yaaay! Thanks for reading! (would it be too like much if I continued this to some harder stuff? What you all think? Lemme know!) ^


	10. Chapter 10

Tajima POV

"Sooo, what's up with you and Abe?" I finally could not resist my curiousity anymore.

Mihashi had been acting strange all morning, and even Abe was alittle...off, which spoke volumes since it was Abe.

Mihashi was staring at Abe like I stared at Hanai. I recognized the tiny thoughts behind the gaze: 'I really do like him', 'man, i wish I was in his arms', 'if I just went over there and kissed him, what would happen'... Maybe that last one was just in my own thoughts, since Mihashi wasn't exactly... let's go with 'aggressive'. Another shocker, Mihashi's hand was on fire during meditation. His hands were always cold, slightly limp most of the time too, but not today! I was proud of his grip this morning! His stealthy glances at Abe during meditation weren't unnoticed either.

Mihashi wasn't the only one who was unattentive during meditation either. Abe was doing his fair share of misbehaving. I caught him give Mihashi a smirk or two, and consistently he was rubbing his thumb softly over the top of Mihashi's hand gripped in his own. That's what was off. Abe seemed softer this morning. Like the bossy, just shy of mean, Abe we all knew had been replaced with an Abe who had a rosy pink aura.

It was all so weird, driving my curious nature up the wall with questions. I mean, what had Mihashi done for Abe this morning to make him like that? Something good, definitely. Why was Mihashi's face painted pink and red all morning and it wasn't his sunburn? I was pretty sure I had a good idea what that was about. And first and foremost, were they together now?

"W-what?" Mihashi's face took on that weird expression of wide-eyes and a diamond-like squawk on his mouth, like he was a mix of scared and confused...and caught. Completely caught. Heh heh.

"You and Abe. What's up with you two? Are you dating now?" I inquired, trying not to grin.

"D-d-dating!" Mihashi stuttered, "wh-what?" He held his hands up in a gesture of helplessness, they shook, "N-no, of c-course we're not. We just- we just..." He went bright red, "No, no dating..." His eyes shifted as he refused to look me in the eye. His squirming took on an entirely new level, I was half afraid he was going into a panic-attack.

"Mihashi." I reprimanded sternly. He froze, glancing over at me, and twitching when I met his gaze, "You like Abe, right? Like that _like_ like." He gulped and then nodded, embarrassed, like I might scold him. "And Abe likes you back, so it'd stand to reason that you two should be dating...right?"

"We haven't..." Mihashi glanced over in Abe's direction, his gaze said 'I want to be over there with him'. "ta-talked about that... Just..." He bit his lip, holding in a secret.

"Just what?" Something had happened, either last night or this morning. "How many bases did you guys cover?"

"Bases?" Mihashi blinked, and cocked his head to the side, clearly confused.

"As in, what have you two done?" And there came another deep blush at my question, "Kissing? Grinding? Blow-job? Hand-job?" I doubt it would be anything past that since someone wouldn't be able to walk without being sore if it were.

Mihashi sputtered all over himself. I couldn't tell if it was just because he was a shy guy and had never thought of those things. Or, he was thinking of what he and Abe had done. I was betting it was a good dish of both.

"Mihashi." Abe was walking over, saving Mihashi from my interrogation. Too bad, darn. "You should drink some water. Momokan is giving us another work-out in a few minuets." He took Mihashi's wrist, pulling the pitcher away from me, and close to himself. "You too Tajima." Usually that dismissive tone would make me a bit annoyed, but it seemed Abe just wanted to have Mihashi to himself-which was so cute that I couldn't be mad.

I smiled, "Aye aye!" I took off towards the group, leaving our silly battery to their own devises. I glanced over my shoulder to see Abe twining his fingers between Mihashi's, leading the way onwards. They really were a good couple. Abe's blatant affection met with Mihashi's shy but willing response. Yup, a good couple.


	11. Chapter 11

Abe POV

I heard Mihashi panting harshly behind him. I didn't blame him, hiking sucked. Even my chest felt heavy with harder breathing.

"I think we should stop here." I told him, catching his hand, and pulling him up the rocks he was struggling on. He slipped, nearly face-planting into my shoes, but I managed to catch him, "Are you alright?"

"Ye-yeah, thanks Abe-kun..." He peeked up at me, his face still pressed into my chest.

I smirked, he was so damn cute. "You didn't twist anything, right?"

"N-no..." We stared at eachother for a moment. My ears catching the sound of a creek off to the left.

"Come on, let's go rest over there." I slid my fingers into his, pulling him with me towards the sound of water, finding an almost oasis-like place.

"B-but Momokan," He panted heavily, "said...top of mountain." I actually understood what he was saying this time.

"Maybe tomorrow, this is what we managed today and it's pretty good." I told him, instructing him to sit by the edge of the creek, taking off his shoes as he sipped out of his water bottle.

"Abe-kun! Sh-shoes! My-myself!" He squawked.

Amazingly, I understood him again, "Don't worry about it." I offered him a smile, "I can take off your shoes, you just drink your water and relax." His face blushed, adverting his eyes from mine. I took off his socks and then set his feet in the water, "Feel good?"

He nodded, "Ye-yes, thank you Abe-ku-kun..." He screwed the cap back on his bottle, setting the bottle off to the side, and staring down at his feet in the water.

I took off my shoes and socks, and sat down next to him, feet also submerged. We were comfortably silent for awhile, it made me all the more hesitant to break the silence we were sharing.

"Mihashi..." I began. He jolted and looked over at me with wide eyes. "was it okay when I kissed you? I wouldn't want to do something to you that you didn't like..." He squirmed as I spoke, if I wasn't used to it, I would think something was wrong with him. "I just wanted to kiss the person I like, but if you don't like me back-"

"I like Abe-kun!" His exclaimation startled me, and apparently him as well, because his face went even more red and his eyes got wider as he glanced back and forth at his feet and me, over and over, "I l-like Abe-kun too..."

I caught his chin, making him look at me, "I'm glad." I felt a smile climb onto my lips. He actually liked me back! I hoped he would, but actually having him say so-wow! He bit his lip, still squirming as I stared at him, not releasing him. I slid closer to him, planting my hand on the ground behind him, and leaning into him. I could almost hear the 'IT LOOKS DELICIOUS!' as I took his lips with my own.

He turned into me as we kissed, his hand shakily clutching the front of my shirt. It was wonderful to feel him melt into me, the way his lips responded to mine, the way they parted as I asked for it, the way his tongue tentatively tangled with mine.

We broke apart, I stared into his beautiful eyes, and brushed my thumb across his still moist lips, "Mihashi, I want to touch you."

His eyes widened slightly, as he gulped, and nodded shortly, "O-okay..."

"I can?" I didn't want to push him into it, if he wasn't ready and was just going with my flow.

"You can." Astonishing how he didn't stutter, his voice was merely soft, shy. Our lips locked together again, but it wasn't long before I was laying kisses along his jawline, trailing down to his neck...He let out a light sigh, tilting his head back. I nipped his skin with my teeth, sucking on his throat gently, as I laid him down on his back, sliding my hand down his front.

He gasped when I cupped his package, shivering as I stroked over his pants. I pushed his shirt up, exposing his creamy skin that still had a light pink tint from his sunburn. He whimpered, letting out a little cry as I kissed his nipple, swirling my tongue around it, sucking on the tender flesh. I unzipped him, deftly pulling his hardened length from his underwear.

"Ah-Abe-kun!" He gripped the back of shirt, his pitcher's grip pretty close to ripping my shirt. I watched him writhe in pleasure as I rubbed him up and down, pushing my thumb across his crown, making him jolt. Fuck, he was adorable. His eyes were closed, but his open lips freely released moans.

"Does it feel good, Mihashi?" I asked, leaning over him, staring down at him.

He opened his eyes, and flushed all the way to his ears when he met my eyes. "G-good." He nodded shyly, then cried out again when I gripped him alittle harder, pushing my hand down and up his length. I kissed his lips again, greedily he accepted my kisses, moaning into my mouth, panting between each kiss. His breath quickening each moment, until finally he dug his fingers into my back, his voice breaking into silence as he climaxed, back arching slightly up into me. He went limp, panting some more.

I kissed his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, "Mihashi, you're mine, right?"

His arms hugged around me, Mihashi putting his face into my chest, "Yea-yeah..." He snuggled into me, "This means we're d-dating...?" He glanced up at me.

I smiled, "Yeah, dating. We're lovers now...Ren..." I answered, wondering if he'd freak out by me calling him by first name. He shouldn't, after what we did, right?

He bit his lip, eyes still locked on mine, "Right...Takaya..." His voice was so soft, I barely heard it. Barely. But I did, and it made me feel...unstoppable...powerful...like now that I had him, I could take on the world. I cupped his face, kissing him again.

I could really get used to being called by my first name...especially when it was my lover calling.


	12. Chapter 12

Mihashi POV

Lovers. LOVERS. Oh my god! Why wasn't I freaking out about this?! Okay, maybe I was! But I wasn't! I mean, Abe-kun, no, Takaya, was the person I liked, and he liked me back, so, like Tajima said, we should be dating. But Abe, no, Takaya, said lovers. LOVERS! What was even the difference between dating and being lovers? Was there even a difference? Who cares. Honestly, did it matter?!

No. It doesn't matter. All that mattered was that Takaya and I were together in every sense of the word now. I still couldn't believe it! I was still all bubbly and freaked out.

"Ren. Are you okay?" I jolted when I heard him whisper right into my ear.

"Ye-yeah." I murmured. God, we were lovers. I knew it well now. Just looking at him I could remember the feel of his hands on me, and it made me shiver.

"Ok." He observed me closely, staring at me with those intent gorgeous eyes, "Well, you should finish eating, Tajima wants to do ghost stories in a bit and I wouldn't advise eating while listening to that."

"Right." I went back to my dinner, it was a good distraction. Though not good enough. I felt phantom kisses pressing along my jaw, just as Takaya had done only hours ago. Stop it mind! That was over.

_...But what about tonight?_ Why was Tajima's voice playing in my mind? I knew why, probably because I was a teenaged boy. _A teenaged boy with needs!_ Get out of my head, Tajima voice!

"Alright! Ghost story time!" I jerked, pressing into Takaya when Tajima's sudden outburst startled me. "I haven't even told a story yet Mihashi, what'd you jump for?!"

"S-sorry." I apologized.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Sakaeguchi asked, everyone looking at me with concern.

"Yeah, he probably knows scary ghost stories." Oki murmured, looking somewhat scared himself.

"That's the point of ghost stories!" Tajima exclaimed with a grin, then lowered his voice, "And yeah, my ghost stories are the best and scariest!" ...why did the fire make him look almost demonic as it cast shadows over his eyes but left his wicked grin in perfect view?

Takaya wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to him, "We're not afraid of your stories." He said, completely flat. I was grateful for that steady Abe-behavior that made everything seem better.

"We shall see..." Tajima chuckled evilly, rubbing his hands together, and grabbing a flashlight.

"Don't be afraid, Ren, I'll protect you, even from Tajima's silly words." There seemed to a lightness to Takaya's tone, something I'd never heard before, I liked it. I snuggled closer to him, feeling warm and safe.

"Alright! Story time!" Tajima flicked on the flashlight, as everyone arranged themselves opposite to him. The fire was darkening down...it was really getting dark...and scary. But I had Takaya and that was enough to ease any fear at all that I had. Even as Tajima began his story in a spooky tone.

_"One time, there was this young couple, who drove into these very woods one evening, as it was a favorite make-out spot of theirs since their school days..." _

"You'd know all about that..." Hanai snickered.

"Ssh! You're ruining it!" Tajima snapped, then recomposed himself...

"_So they parked the car, made-out for alittle while under the bright full moon, but the woman was beginning to get tired, so she said it was time they went home. The man agreed, saying they would leave as soon as he took a leak. She said that he should just hold it, I mean, who needs to take a leak outside when it's dark enough to hide evil in the shadows? The man insisted, and like the dumbass he was, he took the keys and locked the woman inside the car. The over-whelming need to sleep came upon the woman and she fell asleep, never knowing what horrible fate was to befall her beloved..." _I never knew Tajima could be so creepy, the way he darkened his tone. "_Hours later, the woman woke up, looking around she found that the man had still not returned. Of course, she had yet to know it had been hours, until she looked at her watch and found it had been more than three hours. Why had the man not returned? Worry was starting to overcome the woman, but what was even worse was that her cellphone had no service. No way to contact anyone." _

I gulped, grabbing Takaya's arm and wrapping his arm more tightly around myself.

Tajima tapped the flashlight with his finger, making a distinct tapping noise, "_Oh, what was that? A tapping on the driver's side window. The woman looked over, expecting her beloved, but instead...there was a strange man at the window. He was unshaven, bulged out eyes, dirt covering everything...and was that? Blood. Blood splattered across his face, painted on with his derranged yellow smile, that grew even wider when the woman spotted the ax in his hand...and her beloved's decapitated head in the other." _Tajima's sinister chuckle made a chill run down my back. _"The woman screamed in terror, hiding her face behind her hands, but, of course, she had to look once more...Nothing. The man was no longer at the window, but..." _He tapped the flashlight again,_ "A tapping came from her own window... she turned to look, and replacing the ax...this time...was the car-keys..."_

Mizutani let out a scream as Izumi grabbed him, making me jerk and let out a squeak as well. Tajima laughed hysterically. "Not funny! Izumi!" Mizutani whined.

"Tajima asked me to." Izumi said simply with a grin.

"Oh, that was the best!" Tajima was still laughing.

"Ren, take a breath." Takaya stared at me. I forced myself to inhale. "Don't tell me that stupid story really scared you?"

"It was sc-scary..." I murmured, still feeling chills going down my spine. This made Tajima's smile get bigger. I don't think I liked scary stories very much. I wanted to go to bed, let Takaya's arms wrap around me, and stay in the safety of his embrace forever. Nope, I didn't like ghost stories very much at all...

Author's note: Well maybe the ghost story wasn't that scary, but, eh, it's what I thought up on hand! :) Oh and thanks for the reviews, this author loves them very much! ^-^ Please more! Yaay!


	13. Chapter 13

Abe POV

Ren had twitched and spasmed all night, probably from bad dreams; I would kill Tajima. Though, really, that story wasn't very scary at all.

In any case, I was starting to love our little moments together in the morning, before the Tajima-alarm went off; being able to run my fingers through his hair, carress his cheek...

"G-good morning...Takaya..." Whoa. Surprise whipped through me when Ren was the first to talk.

"Good morning Ren." I smiled, pecking his lips with as much tenderness as a good morning kiss should have. He blushed, a shy smile creeping onto his face, "Did you get enough sleep?"

"Yeah, thanks to Takaya..." He answered, keeping his eyes averted until the one moment he said my name. God damn, it was hard to control myself when he was that adorable.

"Anything you need." I cupped his chin, staring into his eyes, his beautiful golden brown eyes. He pressed closer to me, I took that as him asking for a kiss, either way, it's what I did. Locking my lips with his, running my tongue into his mouth. He accepted my kisses, melting into the deep ones with eagerness, and letting out a soft gasp when I slid my leg between his, grinding his morning wood against the top of my thigh.

"T-akaya..." He said in a breathy voice, gripping my fingers when I twined them into his, rolling, and pinning him under me. He nipped my bottom lip, letting out a harsher gasp when I pushed into his length with my knee. Oh fuck.

I could feel myself become more demanding, and was shocked to feel him respond with equal desire; sliding his legs upto my hips, his inner thighs rubbing against my outer thighs, his body emmiting more heat than I could have imagined him to possess. I pressed his hands down above his head, dropping kisses across his throat, and loving the soft whimpers that escaped him; especially those that had the ghost of my name in them. I released his hands, pleased to see that they stayed where I had placed them, leaving his entire body defenseless...

My sweet defenseless Ren. I dragged off his shirt, exploring every inch of his skin with my mouth. He cried out lightly when I placed my hand under his back, making him arch as I drew my tongue up from his belly-button. He shivered when I found his nipple, toying with the beautiul pink skin, and taking grip on my hair when I sucked hard. I traced down his front, sliding his pants down, stroking my thumbs across his hipbones. This made him go wild, his hips bucking upwards, as he let out a deep moan; wow, that was...amazing. I could feel my heart miss a beat, my body craving his all the more.

I released his throbbing member from his boxers, throwing his clothes across the tent; he looked better naked anyway. "T-Takaya...?" His voice was alittle raspy, thick with arousal, damn. Seriously, damn.

"Ssh, just enjoy it." I gripped his member, touching the crown to my lips, and then pushing it into my mouth. His cry was silent, his entire body going tense as I took his length all the way in. Taking him in and out, rolling my tongue over the folds of skin, sucking his head. He moaned, gripping the sleeping bags with trembling hands, as tears formed from his eyes.

It surprised me, why was he crying? Didn't he enjoy this? I released him from my mouth, stroking it still with my hand, as I leaned back over him, "Ren, why are you crying?"

He let out a shudder, looking up at me, "Huh?"

"You're crying." I kissed his forehead, talking against it lowly, "Are you okay?"

"Feels...so good...Takaya...can't help it." He answered between pants and moans, then he reached up and wrapped his arms around me, "More...please..." Oh good god! It was against the law for him to be so damn sexy and erotic, yet still adorable!

Whatever he wants. I kissed him deeply, stroking my tongue in his mouth, before sliding back down.

"WAKE UP EVERYONE!" Fucking Tajima. I ignored his scream, still pleasuring my pitcher. Ren himself didn't seem to bothered by the scream either, he still had his head back, letting moans escape him. "SUYAMA! SAKAEGUCHI! GEEEEEET UUUUUUUUUUP!" There was a shaking on the outside of our tent, damn it. "ABEEEEEEEE! MIIIIIIIIIIIIHASHI!"

"We're up! Go away!" I growled.

"Takaya..." Ren whispered, looking so desperate, close to his climax. Like I said, it should be illegal.

"Sssh." I gave him a nod, coming back down on him with my mouth. He barely held back his moan, biting his lip roughly. I finished him off, letting him dig his nails into my shoulders.

"AAAAABE! MIIIIIHASHIIIIIIIIII! YOU'RE TAKING FOREVER!" Tajima pounded the tent again.

"Give us a minuet! Geeze! Its early!" I snapped back. Ren panted, lying limp under me.

"What are you even doing in there?!" That was definitely the zipper of the tent! I grabbed the zippers of the tent, holding them closed. Damn it, why did Tajima always have to ruin these kinds of moments!? "Heeey!" Might have to hold off our next sexual escapade until after our training camp, that way I could take him to my house or something, and we could stay holding eachother until we were damn good and ready to get up ourselves.

"I said to give us a minuet! Go away!" I said with more force, glancing over at Ren who was getting himself together on wobbly legs. My pitcher dressed himself, coming to me, and hugging me from behind, "Are you okay?"

"Mm-hmm..." He nuzzled the back of my neck. I released the zipper, turning around to hold my lover.

"Finally!" Tajima unzipped the tent, stopping and looking at us curiously, "What are you doing?"

"Shut up and go away." I grumbled.

"I'll give you five more minuets." Tajima grinned, zipping back up the tent. Thank god.

I cupped Ren's face, softly kissing his lips, "Good morning, Ren, are you ready to get up?"

"Good morning Takaya. Yeah, I am." He responded with a shy smile.

Author's note: Damn Tajima! Right? Haha! (though he is one of my favorite characters in the whole series!)


	14. Chapter 14

Hanai POV

"Um, Abe...a word for a minuet?" I pulled Abe aside, already freaking out inside since this was not something I wanted to talk about.

"Yeah? What is it?" Abe responded with a raised eyebrow.

"You and Mihashi uh... should...well...try to resist being um... intimate while we're at camp...because it's probably an unnecessary distraction for...well pretty much the whole team..." I said awkwardly.

Abe eyes widened and his face clouded with embarrassment, "Wh-what?"

I cleared my throat, "I...well, I heard you this morning...and, while its none of my business, I just don't think training camp is the proper time for...that." It would've been hilarious to see Abe turn bright red, if it weren't already so damn awkward having this conversation.

"Y-you heard...what exactly?" He asked with a gulp.

"Everything." I answered, biting my lip, "So, uh, yeah, I don't think you want everyone in camp hearing that..."

"Okay...I got it..." Abe said, then we shared an awkward silence, following up with Abe asking, "Isn't it weird for you to be talking to me about this?"

"Incredibly weird." I answered with a nod, "But, it seems that it would be weirder for you and Mihashi to be interrupted by Tajima or Momokan every morning while at camp..."

"Good point..." Abe crossed his arms, "So are you like disgusted with us or anything like that now?"

"Well...its odd...but I don't think its disgusting...would probably be worse if you guys hated each other." I responded with a shrug. "But anyway, keep your hands to yourselves if you can...at least until camp is over."

"We'll keep that in mind, Captain." Abe smirked, "Thanks for the tip."

"R-right, well uh...why don't you get back to whatever you're doing." I gestured him off, taking a few deep breaths; thank god I had gotten that over with. I mean, I wasn't usually the type to tell people how to deal with their relationships, but I did not want to imagine how embarassed our battery would be if, say, everyone in the team had heard what I did this morning.

"What's goin' on, Asuza?" I jolted when Tajima jumped me.

"Don't call me that!" I growled instantly.

Tajima grinned, ever the playful one, "What's goin' on? What'd you say to Abe?"

"None of your business." I responded.

"Did you tell him to stop laying out Mihashi in the morning?" Tajima said with pervy look. Tajima knew too? "I was awake this morning too."

"Yeah, ok. I just told him-"

"Not to be so loud?" Tajima asked, cutting me off.

I narrowed my eyes, "To not do anything while at camp if he can help it. You're such a pervert, Tajima."

Tajima just grinned in response. "I'm sure you don't mind." I blushed, and crossed my arms, looking away from him. "Anyway, it's not like it's that big of a surprise, they totally belong together." That much was probably true.


	15. Chapter 15: Finale!

Mihashi POV

Had I done something wrong? Why was Abe getting up in the mornings before I did instead of giving me morning kisses as he had been? But...he was kissing me whenever we were alone, it just wouldn't go any further than the kiss...

Was it because I was wanting more!? Maybe I had already taken too much by letting Abe do what he had done yesterday morning...

"What's wrong, Ren?" Abe's hand found my elbow, the warmth of his grasp already sliding up my skin.

"T-Takaya..." I looked over at him.

"What's wrong, you look upset?" I leaned into his fingers as he traced them across my cheek.

"A-are you mad at me? You haven't..." It felt weird to even think 'touched me lately', but to actually say it? I just couldn't!

Takaya actually let out a tiny chuckle, taking my hand and pulling me away from the team, "Of course I'm not mad at you, Ren. I've been keeping my distance so you don't have to be embarrassed."

"E-embarrassed? Keeping distance?" I blinked.

"Hanai apparently heard us that morning." WHA?! Oh my god! I felt my face get hot. Hanai heard us?! Heard me?! "Ssh, its alright, Hanai just told us to control ourselves while we're at camp." Oh god! It wasn't alright, Hanai had heard us?! "Ren." How embarrassing! "Ren!" I jolted when Takaya bit my ear. "I told you, its okay. It's more my fault than yours."

"Huh?"

"I can't stop myself when I'm with you. That's why I've been keeping my distance." Takaya cupped my face, kissing me gently, "However, once camp is over, I'm definitely not going to hold back." His eyes held mine. "Will that be okay, Ren?"

Would it be ok? Of course it would! Even where we were right now, I didn't want him to hold back. I heard my voice squeak as I tried to answer, "Anything you want...I want." My catcher's delighted grin made my heart skip as he kissed me deeply.

The end!

Author's note: Sorry, it will have to be continued later! Perhaps I'll do a second run for once Mihashi and Abe get home? Any votes for yes on that? :) Thanks for all the reviews and such from you readers! It really made the story worth writing! :) :) :D


End file.
